Lost Lingerie
by Zentia
Summary: A TMNT TG tale where Mikey finds a box of lingerie that has a strange affect to anyone wearing them.


A heavily clothed Mikey navigated through the maze-like sewer system. He was coming back from a special late night movie showing of 50's B horror movies including a new sequel to a Sci-Fi/Horror flick called Blood Drainers 2. It was around 1 AM in the morning, and he was getting very tired. Along the way, he spotted something on the ground next to a pile of garbage bags. It was a small box wrapped in brown paper and white string. He picked it up, discovering that it was pretty light. Very curious to see what's inside, he quickly headed home. Around a half an hour, he finally made it to the currently dark and vacant lair. Everyone was asleep, and he tried his best not to wake his family as he headed to his room down the hall, pass the small gym in the right corner of the lair, next to Don's room.

He went inside and then took off his disguise, stashing it in the closet in the back of his room. He then set the package on his bed and began tearing off the wrapping and string to reveal a white box. He took the lid off the box, and was shock at the contents, bras and panties! Why would these be in a wrapped box in a sewer? They also look like they were new and never been worn too. He examined the lingerie a bit more. There were two pairs of panties with their own matching bra. One bra and panties had pink with a heart and lace on them and another pair of lingerie was plain blue.

He was a bit curious about how lingerie would feel on him. He took off his shell, now all bare and green scaled with green junk hanging. He then took the pink bra and panties and put them on. It felt oddly comfortable. "Huh, feels...fine." he said. He then headed to his bathroom and turned on the light. He blushed in embarrassment as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous and thought of taking it off, but then felt a weird sensation traverse throughout his body. 'Maybe it'll be fine to wear this when I go to bed.' he thought. He then lied on his bed, now feeling a hint of eroticism as his reptile member stiffens. The fabric of the bra and panties felt very good. He slowly massaged his member for a while, but soon sleep overtook him after a few minutes.

Mikey stirred in bed as it was almost 9:30 in the morning. He sat up in bed with a yawn and some stretching. 'That was a good nap.' he thought to himself. He then realized that he was still wearing the bra and panties from last night. He then went to the bathroom and he looked into the mirror and noticed something was a bit off about himself. His green skin was a lighter tone now than it was before. He also felt that he lost a couple inches of height. His donned a puzzled look as he was figured out what would cause this change as minimal and probably unnoticeable as it may be. But he just shrugged it off for the time being.

His mind then wandered to the lingerie he was wearing. He started to take it off, but he felt something weird whenever his hand was near it, the strange feeling that prevented him from taking it off. Well, it still felt comfortable anyways and at least, he'll be wearing it under his shell so no one can see it. Then, he proceeded to put his shell back on and headed out of his room so he can eat some breakfast.

He went into the kitchen to find Raphael eating cereal on the counter. Mikey decided to do the same as he got onto a seat next to him, and poured himself a bowl of Snow Flakes. It was silent at first since it didn't seem Raph was interested in talking to the other turtle, but Mikey tried to strike up a conversation. "So what are you doing today?" his brother just grunted and said, "Just working out in the weight room and training in the dojo with Leo." "Oh." Afterward, silence took over the scene. Later, Raph finished eating and headed over to the weight room as he said.

Mikey was alone finishing up his breakfast until he felt a slight tingling in his arms and legs. He looked at his arms as they were starting lose muscle tone and became slender. His hands began to change as they became slimmer with thinner fingers. His attention then turned to his legs as they took a feminine form with smaller feet and toes too. This definitely worried Mikey as he quickly got up from his seat and headed straight to the bathroom. He was still stunned about how feminine his limbs had become even though they still had a hint of muscle tone left. This just puzzled him further and then headed back to his room.

Mikey decided to read some comics to keep his mind off the weird occurrence that happened in the kitchen. He took his latest editions of Justice Force comics and began reading them while lying down on his bed. After completing a couple of issues, he started to have that tingling feeling again. However, it was now located near his abdomen. In a bit of a panic, he got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He started to take off his shell and plastron, only leaving him in the lingerie. The tingling grew stronger and he looked down. He heard cracking sounds as his waist thinned out whiles his hips widened. His sculpted abs smoothened out, losing more muscle. He then felt a small tingling in his butt as it began to swell and was now a bit plump, filling up the panties. He now had a more defined hourglass figure.

Mikey was now in a state in shock in the now noticeable changes. He let his feminine hands outline his now curvy body and then he groped his big soft booty. "This...this is just too bizarre." he just said to himself. He didn't know what to do now. His brothers would definitely notice and question his changing body. He then decided to put on his shell back on and headed back into his room. He lied on his bed, thinking about what was going on with his body. Then, it hit him. Could it be the lingerie he was wearing? All this happened after he wore the feminine clothing, so obviously it had to be the reason. He took off his shell and tried to take off the panties, but when his hand was about to reach it, that strange feeling came over him. He couldn't bring himself to take it off and his body didn't want to do what his mind tells it to do. Though even somewhere his mind, it was telling him to keep on wearing the comfortable and fitting bra and panties. More of the lingerie's doing? Mikey just sighed and took off the rest of his shell and decided to go to sleep, hoping that a solution to this mess will come to him.

As Mikey was lying comfortable and fully asleep in his bed, the tingling feeling had popped up again, most notably in his chest. Mikey shifted under the covers due to the feeling, adjusting himself to get the same level of comfort when he fell asleep. The tingling grew stronger as he scratched his chest under the bra like trying to scratch a mosquito bite. Then, two puffy dark green nipples started to form on his chest with areolas as large as half-dollars. Then two green mounds started to form filling up the bra. Both flesh mountains went from A cups to C cups to eventually F cups in a matter of minutes. Still unaware of the change, Mikey went back to scratching his chest only to find something a bit smooth, soft and sensitive. He moaned as his delicate hand rubbed and groped his newly formed jugs. It felt like kneading a water balloon full of milk. He felt like in a state of bliss as he continuously massaged his breasts in a dreamily unconscious condition. Milk finally started to leak as he groped a bit harder as it soaked into the bra.

Mikey finally stirred and was awake just after a few minutes. He then saw the new woman parts in wide eyed awe and sat up on his bed. He cupped both breasts and confirmed that they were his. Mikey couldn't believe what was happening to him. He definitely can't go out and be seen looking like this! What would his master and brothers say? He just groaned, closed his eyes and laid back on his bed in defeat.

Nearly half an hour has passed as Mikey lay there helplessly. He just wanted things back to normal before he had put on the women wear. He breathed out a sigh, and then it happened again. That feeling from before. It was now resonating in his crotch. This alarmed Mikey and caused him to panic greatly as he dashed into the bathroom. He stretched the elastic of the panties to see what was to happen. His dick started to become fully erect, drooling with pre. His throbbing member then started to slowly shrink along with his testes as they recede into his body until a pair of moist lips replaced it. Mikey stared in horror and disbelief that his Lil' Mike is gone.

He was now definitely female. But it didn't stop there. The feeling came back in her throat and her face. As she looked in the mirror, her face suddenly became rounder and softer.

"Wha...?" she stopped to realize that her voice was now higher pitched than before. She then sat on the toilet seat as tears formed in her eyes and cried. "This...*sniff…this can't be happening!" She said aloud.

She then looked at her lingerie with anger and tried to take them off again. She stood up and proceeded to undo the bra. To her surprise, she managed to do it without difficulty than before and let the bra drop to the ground, revealing her huge tits. She then slipped off the panties, revealing her newly formed vagina. She stared at the female turtle in the mirror. She looked down at her body and let her hands outline every scaly detail and curve of her body. She was surprised how sensitive her skin is now. Then, she fondled her breast and slightly moaned at the pressure and touch.

"Feels...nice..." she said as feminine hormones started to settle in. She then placed her hand near her nether regions and inserted a finger in her slit. "Oooohhhh! Aah! Yeeeesssss...!" she said as she continued playing with her pussy in erotic bliss. Soon, vaginal fluids came running all over her fingers and thighs. Curiosity made her taste the sticky substance and liked the taste which was pretty indescribable. She then continued masturbation on the toilet for about 15 minutes. She definitely had fun with her new body.

However, a part of her male mind was still intact as she stopped and started to think of ways to change back as soon as possible. As she sat in her 'thinking chair', she tried to outweigh the best options on what to do. Then, she remembered the other pair of panties and bras from the box. She got up, picked up the bra and panties, and left the bathroom. She looked inside the box where she had left it near the shelf as she threw the ones that changed her to the side. She saw the plain blue one. If the ones she had worn before turned her into a girl, then maybe these could turn her back! It was a long shot and changes could be slow like before, but it was better than nothing.

' _Blue is mostly associated for boys after all.'_ she thought to herself as she picked them from the box. She then slipped on the panties, and hooked up the bra that managed to hold her nice and large tits. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked really nice in the undergarments. She even did some nice sexy poses for the fun of it. Realizing that the girly hormones were acting up again, she stopped what she was doing and blushed. She then got serious. ' _Keep it together and stay focused on getting back to normal!'_ she thought.

She stood looking down at her lady part coverings, waiting for them to change her back to normal. After nearly an hour passed, she was getting impatient. "Come on! Do something! Oh, this is hopel~ whoooa!" As if on cue, she felt the sensation like before in her chest. Other than seeing them shrink like she had hoped for, instead they grew! Her breasts inflated pass the point of F cups to G then to H and then some!

She tried to stop the growth by taking off the bra which was surprisingly still intact after facing such strain. However, she couldn't focus as her breast became more sensitive with stiff nipples and an areola that widen to the size a miniature disc. She moaned as her breasts grew past I cup onto J then onto K, making her vagina squirt fluids that soaked the panties and leaking some amount of milk into the cups. Unconsciously, she had one hand massage her breasts while her other rubbed her slit and masturbated for nearly fifteen uninterrupted minutes.

The sensation started to subside, as her jugs stopped at the L size mark while she panted and knelt. She continued to lactate a bit and her breasts were almost watermelon looking and overflowing with milk, just about to burst from their confinements with nipples and areolas peeking out from various places. The sensitive growth overwhelmed her senses and sent her into a state of pure ecstasy and pleasure. She stayed knelt for some quite a while and rested afterward.

After a while, she regained her senses and immediately took off the bra and panties before it gave her the sensation again. She needed to come up with another plan. She definitely didn't want anybody in her family to know the condition she is in and was scared about how they would react to her. And she was in no mood to be humiliated by Raph of all people. She decided to go and see Leather Head as he is basically as smart as Donny and maybe have a solution to this sex change situation. Not to mention he conveniently lives in the sewer system and isn't that far from the lair's location. ' _He can help me get this fix, hopefully. He should be able to. He has the brains like Donny...but also the brawn as well...those sexy scaly muscles...GAH! Keep it together, dude!'_ she shook her head as female thoughts and hormones took over briefly.

She acted fast as she packed the lingerie back into the box so she can bring it over for Leather Head to inspect it. She looked over at her shell as it was the only thing that didn't change which made her have to leave it. She went over to the closet and brought out her clothing which she now had difficulty putting on. The tan cargo pants felt really snug and tight around her wide hips and were loose around the waist as she used the belt. The large T-shirt felt like a midriff as her tits stretched it out, revealing part of her nipples and areolas, and had to put on an extra brown jacket to hide most of her feminine frame, despite her breasts making it look like she was smuggling giant watermelons underneath. She then wore a hat and wrapped a long scarf around most of her neck and face to hide it. She then wore some gloves and shoes which wear pretty loose because of their large size.

She grabbed the box and with a deep breath, she exited out of the room.

Halfway through the door frame, she peeked towards the left to the lair's exit and then quickly towards the right down the hall where her brothers' and sensei's rooms were. No sign of anyone. The coast was clear. She then proceeded to towards the exit leading into the sewer system.

 _'Okay, now I can get to-'_

"Hey, Mikey! Where ya goin'?"

She stopped in her tracks, barely getting out of the hallway, as she heard a Brooklyn accent calling out to her. She turned her head back to see Raphael coming out of his room, the one next door to hers. She looked forward and quickly held the box in front of her out of Raph's sight, hoping he didn't notice.

 _'Dang it, why now?'_ she thought, cursing internally about the unfortunate circumstance with family.

"Goin' somewhere? Also, whatcha got in the box?" he asked while trying to look over her shoulder.

Mikey became distraught that he noticed it and began ask to question about its contents. She had to think of a lie quick.

"Well, um, ahem _*deepening voice*_. Well, I'm just going to the rental store to return some movies and games that I've already watched and played." she bluffed in a fake low toned voice.

"Mikey, are you feeling okay? You're voice sounds kinda harsh." Raph said.

"It's a...um, a cold! It's a sore throat!" she said while faking some coughs, hoping that he'll buy the excuse.

"Eh, whatevah. Just make it back before dinner time, 'k?" he said and went off somewhere.

"Okay." Mikey replied as she headed on out. 'Whew, dodged a bullet!' She thought to herself.

She navigated through the sewers yet again until he reached LH's home. The croc's living quarters wasn't as different as the turtles' lair with only a few noticeable differences. There was a water filled reservoir that connected to most of the sewer's areas through the pipes that LH can use. The living room area or if you like to call it that was more of a lab, having a ton of scientific machinery and technology that felt like Donnie's room times ten. One table had standard equipment with chemicals in beakers and test tubes along with Bunsen burners and schematics. Another had advanced other worldly devices that looked like they were ripped from a sci-fi movie with mini ray guns, remotes, scanners, and Utrom weapons. Of course, a computer station was setup next to it along with a string of big bulky machines with buttons, levers and knobs used for analyzing and other things.

Near the right wall was small entertainment system with an old beaten up leather recliner and a small sofa in front of a small TV on a stand. Behind that was the kitchen with a wooden round table with a couple of chairs next to a steel fridge. A small hallway to the left occupied the back wall that lead to Leather Head's bedroom.

And there was no sign of the croc to be found.

"Not here. Maybe the bedroom?" Mikey broke the silence while setting the box of panties down near one of the machines.

She went down the hallway and approached the bedroom door. She gently opened it to take a peek and looked around the room. It reminded her of Donnie's with multiple shelves on the left and right walls filled with books to the brim, most of them being textbooks and on subjects that geniuses meddle in like math, chemistry and biology and others were sci-fi books. She saw a desk with a small computer in the back of the room, lying next to the wall. Adjacent to the right of the closet lied a standard king size mattress bed with a wooden bed frame. On the bed lied its sleeping scaly occupant snoozing soundly with a novel entitled 'The Flying Saucer Situation' lying on his chest, spotlighted by ceiling fan light.

Mikey found herself staring at him for quite a while. Staring at his bodybuilder frame, as his pectorals rose with every sleeping breath. The light shedding over every muscular contour from his bulky biceps down to his baseball sized calves. Her face grew hot with a shade of red overlapping green. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. She subconsciously licked her lips as her mind went into far off fantasy land she stared at his hunky croc bod.

'Mmm…I like to taste some of that croc meat…Arrrgh! No, focus dude! You need to get back to normal!' she thought while shaking her head.

She knocked softly at first but then a bit louder which caused him to stir from the bed slightly. Again, she did it louder to see the croc's groggily eyes flutter open.

"Hmm…wha…?" he tossed a bit with half opened eyes.

"Leatherhead? It's me Mikey." She said without disguising her voice.

"Huh? Michelangelo? Is that really you? You sound different." The croc said as he now sat up with eyes wide opened. "And why are you wearing your disguise down here?"

"It's *sigh…a long story. I really need your help with this." she said as she presented him the box that held the lingerie.

"What?"

Soon, the two reptiles are in the lab with LH scanning the lingerie on a table with some red grid laser while Mikey just watches on with worry.

After it finished scanning, the large grey machine rumbled with blinking lights and made deep low humming noises. Soon, a slip of paper came out through a slit of the side of the machine. He closely read and examined it from top to bottom with him having a perplexed look afterward.

"So you're telling me that they turned you into a female? But the readings here say that these are just ordinary undergarments, nothing at all special about them."

Mikey just stared at him in disbelief at the results.

"Yes they did! Are you sure that machine is working right?" she fumed.

"Not that I don't believe you, Mikey. I can tell from your voice and face. Just stating the readings that there doesn't seem to have any kind of chemical or hidden device within them that can do this to you. And if some kind of magic was involved, it'll be hard to detect and it is possible that the spell or whatever it was had worn off."

"But-but is there any way to reverse it?" said Mikey with panic resonating in her voice.

"I don't know if I can, Michelangelo, it is a long shot. I can try to produce a serum or mutagen to reverse it is just too risky. It's going to take weeks or months of research to do so unless we're able to find some other magical means."

"Oh great! So I'm stuck like this for months or worse - forever! So uncool!" she spoke in frustration and went to sit on the two seat sofa. Soon, it suddenly began to feel hot underneath her heavy disguise and started to sweat. "Ugh, it's getting a bit hot and stuffy in here. Don't mind if I take off my clothes do you?"

"Uh, no. Not at all."

Mikey got up and started to strip down; removing every layer of clothing and letting it all fall to the floor. Soon, she was exposing her voluptuous body with monster size tits to the croc that was caught off guard and his blushing face quickly looked away while trying to hide a growing erection.

"M-M-Mikey, um, happened to your shell?" he asked in nervous tone.

"My shell didn't change along with my body. It is kinda weird. I guess maybe it is because I didn't wear the lingerie over my shell but under it. Something wrong?"

She went over to the blushing scaly genius that turned around suddenly to reveal fully erect twelve inch croc cock. Both caught themselves staring at each other for long time and gotten closer almost embracing. Particular urges soon began invading their minds.

'Wow, he has such a huge dick! I…I want to…I want to touch it and…Ugh! Dude, get a hold of yourself! Need to fight it! But so…nice to look at.'

'So beautiful…and her tits…so huge and they look so soft. I wonder if…'

"Mikey, can I…touch…your breasts?"

The turtle girl was taken aback by the croc's request. But while one part wanted to resist, another part of her wanted to let him do it. She could just only nod when lost in thought. A three digit scaly hand reached out and gave one of her L size breasts a squeeze, causing her to coo and moan greatly. Soon, both huge hands started to massage and fondle Mikey's tender soft pair. She couldn't contain herself because of their sensitivity and started to moan louder with her knees buckling and vagina quivering in response. It was driving her to an edge.

"Aah~!"

She let out a gasp as she experienced an orgasm, letting loose a stream of cum running down her leg. LH's snout caught the scent of her dripping flower that caused him to get more aroused. His cock twitched in excitement as precum dribbled from the tip. Bestial instincts took over his mind as he let out a low bellowing growl and pupils began to dilate. Soon, the fondling stopped and a thick scaly finger rubbed up against her wet cooch. Then, he shoved it up way up inside of her.

"Ooooooh!"

Mikey moaned and spasm. She wanted to resist and tell him to stop, but it just felt real good and was giving in to the pleasure and femininity. She wanted more and was losing herself to the sensitivity and the sensations. In return, she grabbed his dick and massaged it. It became more rigid and pulsated with veins showing while the croc grunted and growled. They felt pressure building up within each other and picked up on the pace on their genital play. Soon, it was time.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Unnnnngh!"

The two came into a sticky situation as they release their loads with LH's hand getting cum soaked and Mikey getting cum on parts of her chest and belly. After they licked their hands clean, their reptilian lips connected for one long, tongue wrestling kiss for about a minute. They broke the kiss for a breather and got lost into each other's eyes. Still filled with arousal and desire, they decided to head towards Leather's room to take it to the next level.

One sex scene later

LH relaxed himself in bed with an arm folded behind his back and an arm around a slumbering Mikey who was lying on her side and laid her arm on his chest. The stained sheets were tented up by the croc's still stiff member while the fem turtle's nether regions were very soaked.

"So your family doesn't know about your sex change?"

"Mmmm….*Yawn. No, not yet. It is going to be a drag explaining what happened to me and that I'll probably be stuck like this for some time."

"But you're not going to mention, um, this to them, of course. Right?"

"Yeah, course not."

"Good."

The End


End file.
